Nick12's Fight Music
by Scarface Montana
Summary: This was inspired by JC 619's Nick12 in My Band and is a parody of D12's Fight Music. This is my first songfic so ease up. Rated M because I used the explicit version


Nick12 in Fight Music

This was inspired by JC 619's Nick12 in My Band. Parody of D12's Fight Music

Disclaimer: I do not own Nicktoons or Eminem, in fact Eminem owns me, I'm signed to Shady Records.

Spongebob (aka Sponge Shady) as Eminem/ Slim Shady

Timmy Turner as Kon Artis

Danny Phantom as Bizarre

Aang as Proof

El Tigre as Swifty McVay

Jimmy Neutron as Kuniva

(Spongebob: This kind of music, use it, and you get amped to do shit Whenever you hear some shit and you can't refuse it

It's just some shit, for these kids, to trash they rooms with

Just refuse whenever they asked to do shit

The type of shit that you don't have to ask who produced it

You just know - that's the new shit

The type of shit that causes mass confusion

and drastic movement of people actin stupid)

Timmy: I come to every club with intention to do harm

With a prosthetic arm and smelling like Boone's Farm

hiding under tables as soon as I hear alarms

Paranoid thief that'll steal from his own moms

Conniving Con, Artist wit a bomb

Strapped to my stomach screaming, "Let's get it on!"

A lush that love to drink, drunk driving a tank

Rollin over a bank, cops see me and faint

It's drastic,I'll think I'll make a rule free wish, You mess with me you'll sleep with the fish

Push your baby carriage into the street, 'til it's mince meat

Your fairies been beat the minute I step onto your street

This is Fight Music

Danny: You know why my hands are so numb? (Spongebob: No)

Cause Sam was sucking my dick and I didn't cum (oh)

Smacked that whore for talking crap (bitch)

the bitch said that I couldn't rap

I fucking hate you; I'll take your pants down and rape you

While Gary videotapes you (hell yeah!)

Vlad's got me on this song

eating a hot dog reading the Holy Qu'ran, while I'm on the john

Tired of this jumpsuit, Hey bitch go get me my loot

Here's a gun, go have some fun

Fuck Love songs

(Spongebob: This kind of music, use it, and you get amped to do shit Whenever you hear some shit and you can't refuse it

It's just some shit, for these kids, to trash they rooms with

Just refuse whenever they asked to do shit

The type of shit that you don't have to ask who produced it

You just know - that's the new shit

The type of shit that causes mass confusion

and drastic movement of people actin stupid)

Aang: Just bring who you gon' bring on, who you gon' swing on?

I'm King Kong, guns blow you to king-dom come

Show you machine gun funk

Sixteen m-16's and one pump [click-clack]

The snub in my paw, shove it in your jaw

Have you running out this fucking club in your drawers

We loving the broads, there's nothing to applaud

But fuck it it's all good, the hood is up in us all

It's Fight Music

El Tigre: El Tigre loves scuffles

I won't hesitate to sock you again for swollen knuckles

I'm like that, catch a cringo like bear traps

Blow his head back right in front of the precinct saying, ("You hear that?")

I slap your freak, bump you and won't speak

If you step on my feet, you get drowned in your own drink

I suffocated my shrink just for talking

Came back and fucked up his pallbearers and made 'em drop his coffin

It's Fight Music

Jimmy: These beads I'm swinging is stinging 'em

See all these wiggaz When I step in the club, I'm bringing 'em

If any wigga looking too hard, we Rodney King'n 'em

Malice green to them and gasolinin 'em with premium

Light a cigarette, flick it at 'em or spit it at 'em

Hold up a picture of his family and kick it at him

Blast while you right hooking, right when your wife's looking

Fuck fight music, bitch this is losing your life music!

Spongebob: If I could capture the rage of today's youth and bottle it

Crush the glass wit my bare hands and swallow it

Then spit it back in the faces of you racists

and hypocrites who think the same shit but don't say shit

You Liberace's, Versace's, and you nazis

Watch me, cause you thinking you got me in this hot seat

You motherfuckers wanna JUDGE me cause you're NOT me

You'll never STOP me, I'm TOP speed as you POP me

I came to save these new generations of babies

from parents who failed to raise 'em cause they're lazy

to grow to praise me I'm makin 'em go crazy

That's how I got the whole world to embrace me

And you fugazi if you think I'ma admit wrong

I cripple any hypocritic critic I'm sic'd on

And this song is for any kid who gets picked on

A sick song to retaliate to, and it's called..

Spongebob: This kind of music, use it, and you get amped to do shit Whenever you hear some shit and you can't refuse it

It's just some shit, for these kids, to trash they rooms with

Just refuse whenever they asked to do shit

The type of shit that you don't have to ask who produced it

You just know - that's the new shit

The type of shit that causes mass confusion

and drastic movement of people actin stupid)

It's Fight Music!


End file.
